A printed circuit board (PCB) integrates various integrated circuits (integrated circuit, IC) to implement a specific function. Generally, a detection technology that integrates board function detection and channel function detection is mainly used to detect, on the printed circuit board, a potential quality hazard of an integrated circuit. Detection software may be embedded in the printed circuit board. The embedded detection software actuates the printed circuit board, and a detection meter or the printed circuit board receives a detection result. Alternatively, a detection meter may actuate the printed circuit board, and the detection meter or the printed circuit board receives a detection result, so as to determine, by detecting a functional failure of the printed circuit board, whether an electrical parameter of the integrated circuit on the printed circuit board or in a specific channel of the printed circuit board is abnormal, and whether the potential quality hazard exists in the integrated circuit. The board is the printed circuit board. Detecting an integrated circuit on a printed circuit board is referred to as on-board integrated circuit detection.
However, in the prior art, only a functional failure of a printed circuit board or a channel-level functional failure of a printed circuit board can be detected, and a quality problem of a specific integrated circuit on the printed circuit board cannot be detected. Consequently, an electrical parameter of the integrated circuit cannot be accurately detected; when a function of the printed circuit board is normal, a potential quality hazard caused by an abnormal electrical parameter of the integrated circuit cannot be identified.